Path of redemption
by Starart132
Summary: Shimon and his bakugan Redempticulus are on a journey with Dan and Drago to protect Shalem planet against an evil bakugan group. Along the way Redempticulus will have problem dealing with other bakugan and humans because of his apperance. Why does they hate him, why does he reminds them of an old enemy. First part of a series. Lot of Oc's in the way. Story better than the summary.
1. Episode 1: Shimon and Redempticulus

AC: Here's the first and small episode. You'll know why at the end. It will be funny, but I will concentrate a lot on pain and tragedies between the 2 OC.

**Bakugan: battle brawlers:**

**Path of redemption**

**Episode 1: Shimon and Redempticulus**

In this universe, Vestroia or New Vestroia was the center of the universe, represented by the infinity core which held the power of the 6 elements. Six planets of the universe receive the duty to protect a sacred globe in which an element his represented. When a bakugan possess all of the globes and the core, they can create anything they wanted and destroy anything they want.

**Redemption for All**

It was a sunny morning; Shimon woke up from his bed and sat down.

"So you finally wake up." Says a ball. The ball opens up and his form shows a small dragon.

"Yes I am." Answers Shimon.

"Better be ready to work. You're a journalist after all." Says the ball.

"Yes my friends." Says Shimon with a smile.

Simon was a 21 years old man who lives alone in an apartment. He's single, sucks at love relationship, but he's a really nice person. He lives with his bakugan and his best friends Redempticulus. Some people say he's weird to play bakugan but he didn't care about this. He begins to play this game after he found his friends Redempticulus 3 years ago.

"I'll eat something and were good to go." Says Shimon.

"Better eat fast because you have an interview with the singer Shindus soon." Warns his bakugan.

"I know. Every question is ready." Says Shimon. He then prepares some toast and eats fast before taking the bus.

"Why did you take the bus? You have enough money for a car...right?" Asks his friends.

"I prefer the bus." Whispered Shimon. Not everyone in the bus can hear Bakugan when they speak.

"We're soon here." Says Redempticulus. The bus stop in front of Shimon work place. He enters in the building and he walks to his desk. He then saw the popular singer Shindus was there.

"Hi." Says Shimon.

"Hello there, I'm Shindus. It's a great honor to be interview by you Shimon."

"Alright." Says Shimon. He's young but he became a good journalist by luck. He covers efficiently the news about the tsunami that hit Japan 2 years ago and also brought the journal popular again. "Let's begin..."

The interview went smoothly and without any problem. Shindus appears to be a good person and everything went well until:

"Is that your bakugan?" Asks Shindus pointing at Redempticulus.

"Yes." Says Shimon knowing where it can lead.

"Are you a little too old to play such game?"

"Yes, but I don't care." Says Shimon.

"I never thought you'll be that kind of guy. Well, at least you don't lie about it." Says Shindus.

"I never lie about this." Says Shimon.

"But he's white...It must be a weak bakugan." Comment Shindus.

"Watch your mouth Shindus." Says Redempticulus angry being treat weak.

But Shindus cannot understand a bakugan when they talk to them.

"Not at all." Countered simply Shimon.

"Well, I have to go. Have a nice day." Says Shindus. He walks away.

"That bastard dear says I'm weak." Says Shimon bakugan, calmer than a few second before.

"It's because you are a bakugan without any element." Explains Shimon.

"*Sigh* At least it's done."

"I'll finish my article and I'm finish."

**Redemption for all**

"So...When does a bakugan tournament begin?" Asks Redempticulus. As Shimon walk home.

"I'm not sure; I think it will be next month." Says Shimon.

"AAWWWW! I want to fight soon. I need to stretch my muscle." Complains amicably Shimon bakugan.

"Well, we can find someone to fight if you want." Says Shimon.

"I hope so...No one fight you and I never have chance to fight." Says sadly Redempticulus.

"I guess I'm too old to be taken seriousl- Dan." Says Shimon.

"Hi there." Says Shimon with a smile.

"Hi." Says Dan. "You're Shimon! I like you're comment in the newspaper."

Dan is now 18 years old. He's in college and still a member of the bakugan brawlers. Shimon knew Dan was a hero with his partner Drago when he saves the earth from the evil Naga years ago.

"Thanks. *Sigh*"

"What is it?" Asks Dan.

"No one ever want to challenge me in a battle against my bakugan, but everyone wants to fight you. My bakugan is eager to show his strength to me." Explains Shimon.

"Then let's fight." Says Dan.

They both took out their card.

"OPEN" They shout.

The time around them seems to stop when the battlefield opens.

"GATE CARD, SET!" They shout.

"Drago STAND." Shout Dan. He throws Drago into his position. (Its appearance is the one from the end of season 3.)

"Impressive." Comment Shimon. "Redempticulus STAND." He throws his bakugan at the face of Drago and shows his true form.

His skin was pure white. His belly scales was grey. His foot has 3 toes. His arms were fuse with his wings which were intact. He has a long tail which was gracefully move behind him. His eyes were black with red pupil. He has 2 horns over his head.

Drago and Dan look at him with surprise. Drago says with supress anger:

"Naga."

Redempticulus look at him with a non-understandable look. (His appearance is the same has Naga, without the fusion with the silent core. Also his wings aren't damage in my series.)

**Redemption for all**

AC: Cliffhanger. I hope you like it because I thought a lot about it...especially the very beginning.

How will Shimon react, what will happen to Redempticulus?


	2. Episode 2: Unstable field and unknown

AC: Here's the second episode.

**Bakugan: battle brawlers:**

**Path of redemption**

**Episode 2: Unstable field and unknown world**

"How's that?" Asks Redempticulus.

"..." Shimon observe him silently, seeing the resemblance with Naga.

"Shimon...who's this Naga?" Asks again his bakugan.

"He's an evil white bakugan who almost destroy the earth. He tries to obtaim the silent core and the infinity core...but Drago defeated him and he's dead now. It's been 6 years since then." Says Shimon.

"A white bakugan." He says as he looks at himself. "I'm not like him Shimon so there's nothing to worry about." He adds with a smile.

"But his resemblance." Says Drago.

"Must be coincidence." Says Shimon. "I believe him now like I believe him before."

"Drago, you know dead don't come back to the living world." Says Dan.

"I know, but...I can't forget what he's done to her." Says Drago sadly.

"I have a question." Says Dan. "When do you meet him?"

"It's been 3 years since we've meet. When the bakugan could return at Earth he falls in front of me. I didn't know what to do at first since I never play or have any interest in bakugans."

"But I've change his mind when I speak with him." Says Redempticulus. "Since then, we are best friends or like some human say BFF."

"He also helps me with my job...Even if he's more like an alarm clock." Says Shimon with a smile.

"That's because you always woke up late." Says his bakugan a little angry, but in a good way.

"So...When do we fight?" Asks Redempticulus as he moves his wings. "I'm ready to fight."

"Alright then let's-" Then an earthquake happen in the field. It was a big one and both human's fall on the ground.

"An earthquake...how?" Wonder Shimon.

"It never happens before." Says Dan. "I shouldn't happen...something's wrong here."

Another earthquake bigger than the first one happen again. This time, both bakugan can't stand on their 2 feet and put themselves on their hands for more stability.

"Dan! Are you alright?" Asks Drago.

"I'm fine."

"Shimon?" Says Redempticulus.

"Could been worse." Says Shimon.

"It's too dangerous to stay here. Close the field." Orders Drago.

"FIELD CLOSE!" They shout but the field remain there. They try again and one last time and it still fail. Another earthquake happens and both Dan and Shimon are in pain.

"I fell my inside...hitting my bones." Says Shimon seriously.

"Me too..." Says Dan.

Their bakugan shout their name in worry when they hear a sound.

**Crack.** They look over them and they saw the black dome of the field cracking.

"DAMMIT! THE ENTIRE SUBSPACE IS FALLING ON ITSELF!" Shout Dan.

"WHAT CAN WE DO?" Asks Shimon. They both lost they calm.

Then the black dome broke and falls on them.

"DAN!" Shout Drago with worry. He covers Dan with his body.

"SHIMON!" Shout Redempticulus. He did the same has Drago.

They all shout in pain and everything was black.

**Redemption for all**

"Urgh." Complain Shiron. "Wh-...The earthquake! The..." He then saw his bakugan still in his true form lying on his belly. "Redempticulus...REDEMPTICULUS WAKE UP!"

He didn't respond. He looks around and saw Dan and Drago still unconscious.

"DAN!...DRAGO!" He shouts.

"Urgh...mom stop shouting." Says Dan.

"...It's Shimon and WAKE UP!"

Dan wake up and saw Shimon looking at him with worries.

"Thank god you awake." Says Shimon with relieve. "Redempticulus don't wake up."

"...DRAGO!" Shout Dan with worries when he saw him unconscious. He then move closer to his friends who was in a similar position than Redempticulus and tries to awake him. "He's really unconscious."

"...Look around Dan...Where not at the planet earth." Says Shimon now that he's fully aware of his surroundings.

"..." They look more carefully.

Around them was a dark forest. The forest wasn't anything they see. The trees and the leaf of the forest were black like the night on the planet earth. They can hear sound of predator around them and it makes them uneasy. They have nothing to defend themselves and their bakugans were unconscious and couldn't protect or help them.

"I don't like this." Says Dan.

"We can't move for now. We must wait for our friends to regain consciousness." Propose Shimon.

"We can't let them here...I agree with you." Says Dan.

"I suggest we rest for now." Says Shimon.

Shimon climb on his bakugan and rest at the top of Redempticulus head. He then closes his eyes and fall asleep for a moment. Since his bakugan was big, no predator will attack him.

Dan did the same and sleeps on Dragon head.

**Redemption for all**

Redempticulus opens his eyes. He fells a pressure on his head. He tries to look at it but he didn't see anything.

"Don't move...It's your friend." Says Drago.

"All right." Answers Redempticulus.

...

"From what I can see, Shimon was really worried about you." Says Drago.

"I can tell the same about you."

"They must have awaked before us and we didn't respond to them so they were worried." Says Drago.

"As long as they are fine." Says Redempticulus. He then relaxes and closes his eyes.

"He seems to really care about you." Comment Drago.

"Of course, I'm his best friend...Were not on the planet earth right?" He says when he look around.

"Yeah...I think they need us more than before. We are in an unknown place...Anyway, for now, we must let our friends regain their strength." Says Drago.

"Understood...Do you hate me?" Asks Redempticulus with worries.

"...Not you but...you remind me of Naga...it's just...I can't forget it. When I saw you...I saw him." Explains Drago.

"I see...Like I say before, I'm not him."

"I know, but...never mind." Says Drago. He then sigh sadly and close his eyes too.

**Redemption for all**

Dan and Shimon finally awake after a while.

"So you're awake." Both say Drago and Redempticulus.

"DRAGO!" Shout happily Dan patting Drago's head.

"Redempticulus." Says Shimon with a smile and doing the same has Dan.

"We're fine." Says Redempticulus.

"So...Now that you're all alright...What are we gonna do now?" Asks Shimon.

"I'll suggest we took the air and observe our surrounding." Suggest Drago.

"Let's do that!" Says Dan.

Both Drago and Redempticulus flew in the air and look around. Dan and Shimon, on their respective bakugan's head look around and try to see something.

"I think I saw some trace of civilisation." Says Redempticulus.

"Where?" Asks Shimon.

"There!" He points the direction for his friend.

"I think it's a village." Says Drago.

"I think we should try there. Maybe we can gain some information." Suggest Shimon.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Says Dan.

The 2 bakugans flew to the destination. When they were close then put their humans on the ground.

"I think it will be better if we return in our ball form." Says Redempticulus when they saw the village was clearly like human size.

"Better attract less attentions. Do not worry, if you are in trouble, we'll rescue you." Says Drago.

They turn into their ball form. Dan and Shimon put them on their pocket of their sweater.

"Let's go Dan." Says Shimon. They walk to the village and they enter inside the village.

They saw no one around the village. They observe a little how was the inside of the village before Shimon gave his thought:

"I think it is an agricultural village. It doesn't appear to be the day but...we are in an unknown planet so...I think we should try somewhere else close to the village."

"You mean at a field." Says Dan.

"Yeah. So...where's the field for agriculture?" Wonder out loud Shimon.

"I don't know." Answers Dan.

"I think you should try that way." Suggest Redempticulus looking at the south.

"Alright." Answers Shimon.

They walk at the south of the village. They finally saw the field and...They saw the strangest habitant they never see. All of them have dark skins. They eyes were all red with blue pupil. They also have one horn over their forehead. They wear strange clothes and were cultivate their products. One of them, the elder one turns around and saw them.

"It seems we have some visitor." It was a female voice so the 2 humans assume she's a female.

They all cease working and look at them with curiosity. Dan and Shimon took a step back because they were too close for they well-being.

"I think we are intimating them." Says the elder. All of the farmers took a step back. "...It is clear you're not from this planet. No being have colorful skin like yours."

_They seems more aware about their planet than I've first think...They seems to reach a level of technology from the middle age, but...Maybe it's their way of living. _Thought Shimon taking notes about them.

"It's true we are not from this planet." Says Dan. "We don't even know how we got here."

"We cannot provide such answer." Says the elder.

"We know this, but...do you know anyone who can help us returning home?" Asks Shimon.

"Sadly, no help can be done for you here...You should try the city of Feylan. They have researchers here, but they can't help you for now."

"...Why?" Asks Dan.

"There's a rebellion going on around the planet and only little village like ours are spare because of the importance agriculture for the cities. It is too risky to go there." Explains the elder with sadness.

"Can-" Tries Dan.

"It's nothing of your concern." Stop the elder. "Also, it's a long distance between here and Feylan."

"So what are we going to do?" Asks Shimon to Dan.

"I think it's worth the risk. We have to return home or our family will be worried about us." Answers Dan.

"So you're going there anyway." Says the elder.

"Yes. We need to return home." Says Dan.

"It will take a very long time by foot." Warns the elder.

"We'll find a way." Says Shimon.

"Even with bakugans it still day's lot of lunar cycles to be there." Says the elder.

"Did she say bakugan?" Asks Dan.

"Yes." Answers Shimon.

"You know what they are?" Asks the villagers by surprise.

"Of course, we have our own bakugan with us." Says Dan.

"Dan." Whispered Drago.

"Then we can help you travel faster." Says the elder.

"How?" Asks Shimon.

"We'll show them and give them to you." Says a villager.

"It's so kind of you." Says Shimon.

"But, we need 3 services for you, 2 for the 2 vehicles and a little one for the map of the planet." Says the elder.

"It seems fair." Comments Dan.

"This planet always live by the exchange of services. If we offer something, you should always offer something back...But since you didn't know that, I can understand why you are ignorant since it's your first time on Shalem." Explains the elder.

"...It's the name of the planet right?" Asks Dan.

"Yes."

"So...what are the services you ask for?" Asks Shimon.

"How many bakugan you have?" Asks the elder.

"We each have one." Says Dan.

"Alright, each of the will accomplish one services and you two will do the small one." Suggest the elder.

"Alright." Both human says.

"We have the right to decide too." Warns Redempticulus.

"We will help you anyway." Says Drago and cut Redempticulus speech, which was the same than Drago.

"What does our bakugan need to do?" Asks Shimon.

"One of them must borrow water from the river over there and spread it across the entire field with this content." Points the elder. It was a content which humans use to give water to plant, but...bakugan size. "The other one must brought some trees of the forest...be careful, the trees are very solid. As for the 2 of you, you'll help us laboring the field."

"All right." Answers Both Dan and Shimon.

Dan and Shimon call them and the bakugan return to their true form. The 2 humans began their work and leave them decide what to do.

"So...who's going to spread the water?" Asks Redempticulus.

"...You'll do and I'll took the woods. It cannot be that hard." Says Drago.

Never in his life Drago realise was his statement so wrong. He took half of a day to cut down only 3 trees with his strength. When Redempticulus finish his task, he comes to Drago helps and they manage to obtain 10 trees only and they feel the humiliation.

"What are they going to do with those trees?" Wonders Redempticulus.

"I don't know, but I'm too exhausted to wonder about this." Answers Drago.

When they return with the trees, they saw that Dan and Shimon have finish they work, but they were also exhausted by their work. The villagers propose for them to eat and they try their food and ate it all without wonder what it was. They were too hungry for that.

"You're back." Says one villager.

"Yes." Says Drago.

"You've done more than I was expected." Says the elder. "I never thought you'll obtain more than 5 trees like most of the bakugan who lived there before."

"Where are they?" Asks Shimon.

"They followed some of the villagers who join the rebellion. My grand-son goes with his bakugan to the city of Feylan." Says the elder with sadness.

"I see." Says Shimon. "Sorry I ask."

"It's alright. I'll show you the vehicles."

They followed the elder and they reach and big house. When she opens it, they saw 2 giant floating motorcycles...that's what Dan and Shimon thought.

"Those are the Cyclocycles" says the elder.

"Why are they bakugan size?" Asks Shimon.

"Because of their size they need bigger vehicle...Also, the size of the vehicle permitted them to travel faster around the world and believe me...the worlds really big. Also, it can have lots of passengers in those vehicles so it has lot of advantage." Explains the elder.

"So the size means it has more speed then it move right?" Asks Redempticulus.

"Exactly." Answers the elder.

"Great, I'll be able to drive something." Says excitedly Redempticulus.

"Do you know how to drive first?" Asks Drago.

"...No." He answers.

"Neither do I so we must first learn how to drive this." Says Drago.

Both bakugan took out the cyclocycles and to test it. Drago has little difficulties to drive it. As for Redempticulus, he completely loses control on his first tries. He was ejected of his cyclocycles and his face dig on the ground. Everyone couldn't resist laughing at him. Redempticulus stand up and try again, but the result was the same.

"I'll learn faster than you'll think."

One solar cycle later (One week later),

"Finally, I did it." Says Redempticulus. His face was completely full of dust and little injuries cause by his numerous failure. Drago and he can now drive this without problems...even if Drago was better than him.

"Before you go, this is the map you'll need." Says the elder giving it to Shimon.

"Thanks." Says Shimon.

"Also...If you enter in Feylan...Can you give this letter to my grandson?" She asks.

"Of course, after all what you did, we won't refuse to give this." Says Dan.

"My grandson name his Ceylan. If you saw him, tell him my name: Myritas." She says.

Shimon took out his little block note and took that information in it.

"We won't forget." Says Shimon.

"Thanks you and good luck." She says.

"Everyone, onboard." Says Redempticulus with a smile.

They climb and sat in their seat with their own bakugan. When they were ready, the bakugan activate the propulsion and they drive to the direction of city Feylan.

**Personal note of Shimon about the planet Shalem:**

This planet principal color is black.

Their habitants of the village are kind.

The name of the village is Cyron.

Translation of time: Lunar cycle = day, Solar cycle = week, nothing more for now.

They don't have an economy like ours; they live by exchange of services.

They seem to know the bakugan for a long time because they adapt their life for the bakugan presence.

Bakugan seems an important part of their life.

The village doesn't have bakugan for now since they are in the city of Feylan fighting in the rebellion.

The village seems like the middle age, but they have far advance technology at the same time. I suppose the village choose to live that way.

Myritas give us a letter for her grandson Ceylan. I think she wants us to contact him...Maybe he can help us return home.

We should be careful in the city because the rebellion may cause us trouble.

**Redemption for all**

AC: That's the end of the second episode. Their teleportation seems random, but you'll discover why later in the story, It still less random than Shun in the second season.

Also, Shimon will take note of their journey and the characters will talk about it in the story. He resume what happen, his opinion of the people he meets, his analysis and their objective accomplish or must be done.

It's seems a light story but I'm only at the beginning. It will be darker later.


	3. Episode 3: Exploration of Feylan

**Bakugan: battle brawlers:**

**Path of redemption**

**Episode 3: Exploration of Feylan**

After a few hours, they decide to take a break along the way. Dan and Shimon need to move their legs a little since they've been sitting for hours. They observe their surrounding and saw nothing very interesting.

"So...are we soon there?" Asks Dan.

"From the map, I estimate we still need a few hours before were there." Answers Shimon.

"How can we be this far?" Asks Dan.

"The planet is extremely big. If it was earth, we would have travelled the entire Japan now, but on this planet, we only have done 2% of Japan." Explains Shimon.

"...I never thought this planet was that big." Says Dan. "I think we should eat something and then continue."

"Alright." Answers Shimon.

When they eat, Dragon and Redempticulus look at them.

"*Sigh* Sometimes, I wonder if Dan will ever grow up." Says Drago.

"He will. You should have seen Shimon when I meet him. He was also immature, but looks at him now." Says Redempticulus.

"Yeah. I can imagine that." Says Drago.

After this, they stay silent for a moment.

...

"So...do you think they have a plan when we reach the city?" Asks Redempticulus.

"I think yes. The elder of the village ask us to talk to Ceylan when we reach Feylan." Says Drago.

"That's the only things we can do now but after this...what?" Wonder Redempticulus.

"That's what we need to find out." Answers Drago.

"*Sigh* that's not what really worries me. This rebellion...It can be bad if we get caught in the middle of it."

"You're right." Says Drago. He then gives him a weak smile. "But knowing Dan, we will be caught in it. He just can't let anyone down."

"Better watch him." Says Redempticulus with a smile.

"It's useless." Says Drago. "Even if we watch him, he'll convince us to help anyone...That's how he is."

"...Then we shall be ready for any trouble." Says Redempticulus.

"All done." Says Dan.

"We're ready to continue." Says Shimon.

They all return to their position and continue moving to the city.

After another few hours, they finally reach the city.

"Finally, we're here." Says Dan.

"So...What's the plan?" Asks Shimon.

"*Sigh* I thought you have one." Says Redempticulus.

"I think we might enter with you driving." Suggests Shimon. "They might suspect something if they saw we came by foot. Also, they are used to see bakugan."

"...I agree with you." Says Dan seriously. "It might be best that way."

"Then let's enter in style." Says Redempticulus with a smile.

They enter in the city smoothly. The watch all around and they discover that the city is gigantic. They saw the shalemien are living alongside the bakugan. That explains the reason of the oversize building. They were made for shalemien and bakugan. The city was well organise and the bakugan won't hurt or kill by accident the shalemien.

"Wow!" The four says.

"It's like a dream." Says Redempticulus.

"The habitant of Shalem are living in harmony with the bakugan as equal...It's not that way on earth." Says Shimon.

"Even so...most of you are kind and fair with us without something that official..." Says Reventiculus.

"But it will be impossible on earth, the earth doesn't release the energy we need to remain in our true form and also...the planet is too small for us to be in our true form." Explains Drago.

"We know." Says Dan. "It would have been awesome."

"That's true." Says Shimon.

"Well...where do we go first? We still need to find some parking for our cyclocycle." Says Redempticulus.

"We should ask around." Suggests Dan.

"Maybe...I wonder if we need to give a service back for that." Says Shimon.

"If we need so we'll do that, but for now...let's explore the city a little and find some parking." Says Redempticulus.

"He's right. We must begin by that." Agreed Drago.

They begin exploring the city. They saw different kind of building made for bakugan and shalemien and sometimes made for one of the 2 groups. They keep traveling around when they saw the tallest building of the city.

"This one is gigantism. How can they build a building so high?" Wonder Dan.

"I think the bakugan help them." Answers Drago.

Then they hear some cohesion in the city. They saw some armed shalemien and bakugan walking at the direction of the sound.

"What's going on?" Wonder Drago.

"Let's go check it out." Says Dan.

The four move to the direction of the sound and saw one masked shalemien encircle by the armed shalemien.

"We finally got you rebel." Says one of the armed shalemien.

"I think they are guards." Says Shimon when he looks at them.

"Give it up rebel you're finish." Says another guard.

"..." The rebel stays silent.

"I guess he gave up." Says a guard approaching him cautiously.

When the guard was close enough, the rebel suddenly took the guard arm, put it on his back, took his weapon and points it at the guard face.

"He took a hostage." Says Dan. "We have to-"

"WAIT DAN!" Shout Shimon.

"What?" Asks Dan.

"Before making any move...we have to watch what will happen next. We can't act now, we're at disadvantage here." Explains Shimon.

"But-" Tries Dan.

"He's right Dan." Interrupted Drago. "We don't know what's going on. We can't take a side immediately. This situation will show who we can begin to trust."

"Release me rebel." Shout the hostage.

"..." The rebel stays silent.

"Shadow Shield takes arms." Shout one of the guards. They point their weapons at the rebel who use the guard as a shield. "Aim."

"He's going to kill the hostage." Says Redempticulus horrified.

"We can't watch someone die." Says Dan with a worried and panic face.

The rebel suddenly throw the guard away from their weapon and thrown an object at the guards feet. When it touch the ground the guard where blind and the rebel run away. Because of the flash, Dan, Shimon, Drago and Redempticulus were also blind.

"After him." Shout one of the guards.

But the confusion stops them from doing anything good and they just put themselves in the way of the others.

"What do we do?" Asks Dan.

"Better be out of their way." Says Shimon.

Then, Drago and Redempticulus drive away from the scene.

"I thought the guard was good as dead." Says Dan.

"From what I can see, they really want the rebels out of their way...I'm still not sure who we can trust." Comments Shimon. "Anyway, we still need to find Ceylan."

"It might be hard. Now that guard are searching a rebel, he will hide somewhere with the other rebels." Says Redempticulus.

"We just have to-" But Shimon was interrupted by a hand covering his mouth.

"S-" was about to shout Redempticulus.

"No words or I'll silent him forever." Says a voice.

Redempticulus saw that it was the rebel that disappears when the guard surround him.

"What do you want with Ceylan?" Says the rebel pointing his stolen weapon at Shimon head. He seems more preoccupied by their conversation than Shimon physical appearance.

"..." Shimon can't say anything because his hand still covers his mouth.

"What's going on here?" Asks Drago noticing Redempticulus being less focus on driving.

"Nothing." Answers Redempticulus nervously. Drago knows something wrong with him. He decides to do nothing in case his action causes more trouble.

"Why don't you answer me?" Asks the rebel more aggressively.

"..." Shimon touch the rebel arms on his mouth.

"Oh!" Says the rebel. "Forgot that." He then releases Shimon mouth.

"Now answer my question." Says the rebel calmer.

"What I want with Ceylan? I have a letter from his grand-mother Myritas." Answers Shimon.

"..."

"She says that Ceylan rejoins the rebel and she give us the letter." Says Shimon.

"I see. So she's worry about me." Says the rebel.

"You're...Ceylan." Murmured Shimon.

"Yeah. So...how's had the letter?" Asks Ceylan.

"Me." Ceylan release Shimon who took out the letter and give it to him.

Ceylan began reading the letter, still pointing his weapon at Shimon.

"She wants what?" Shout Ceylan. "...So that's why?...I guess I can do that."

"What?" Asks Shimon.

"My grand-mother asks that I give you my...hospitality at the rebel base. She says you are trustworthy. Thought I don't know you but, she's good at judging people. I'll give you the directions." Says Ceylan with a small smile. He then put the weapon on his back.

Ceylan give the direction to Redempticulus who follow them. Drago saw that his buddy change directions and follow him.

"Where are you going?" Asks Drago.

"Just following instructions." Says Redempticulus.

"Guess I should just follow you." Sigh Drago.

Redempticulus follow Ceylan instructions and reach an abandon building. Then they pass behind the building and Ceylan ask them to wait here.

"How was he inside your vehicle?" Asks Drago.

"I guess he enters in it when we were blind." Answers Redempticulus.

"I just need to open the way." Says Ceylan. He then move closer to the building. He puts his hand in front of a metallic wall and a machine analyse his hand. Then a giant door opens and Ceylan give them the sign to enter. They did as his demand and they enter inside. There was a long track guiding them deeper and deeper under the planet until they reach their destination.

"What the..." Murmured Shimon.

It was a vast and big base. Some shalemien was planning something, others where with bakugan and talking with them.

"Welcome to the rebel base. We name ourselves the twilight freedom." Says Ceylan with a smile.

* * *

AC: That's how the chapter end. Wish you like it and please review.

Also, this time, Shimon doesn't have time to take notes about the situation.


	4. Episode 4: The decision

AC: Finally this new episode it out. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Bakugan: battle brawlers:**

**Path of redemption**

**Episode 4: The decision**

"...It's huge." Comment Dan.

"Never thought such big base can be hidden right below the city." Says Shimon.

"Impress I see." Says Ceylan with a proud smile. "Our leader chooses well as always."

"You're...leader?" Asks Shimon.

"Yes...She's...unavailable for now." Says Ceylan.

"Must be busy." Says Redempticulus.

"Yeah...Anyway- Yo Barus!" Says Ceylan to a bakugan.

Barus was a big darkus bakugan. He has a humanoid form except for the red eyes which are more vertically oval, his long and sharp horn and his long fang. His skin was only black like the night. He has a muscular body which is clearly visible. He wears armor covering his chest, except for his belly section. He also wears a part of armor at his thigh. He also has a long spear at his back, 2 metallic boots. All of his armors are dark blue.

"Hi Ceylan...Who's the 2...beings?" Asks Barus at the 2 humans' direction. When he says that, all of the bakugan and the shalemien turn around and observe the new being.

"Well...I forgot to ask." Says Ceylan with a small discomfort.

"We are humans." Answers Dan.

...

"We came from another planet by some strange event we still don't comprehend." Says Shimon, giving more information to the Shalemien than Dan.

"...Care to explain more?" Asks Barus.

Shimon and Dan explain enough to satisfy his curiosity and Ceylan went serious.

"I guess everyone wants to know why I brought these four here." Asks Ceylan.

They all nod affirmatively.

"Well...They are here because my grand-mother wants us to offer a shelter for them." Says Ceylan. "Do not worry; my grand-mother is good at judging people so we can be sure they won't cause any trouble." He then reassures the troops.

"But letting them here without any help from them!" Shout one of the rebels.

"They greatly help my village with their bakugan. My village doesn't have any bakugan currently and they accept to help them." Countered Ceylan.

"If only Mytha was here, we could have solved the problem immediately." Says Barus.

"I guess Mytha is your leader." Says Shimon.

"Yes. She a great leader." Says Ceylan. "But something is true thought. I won't force you into this but...I was wondering if...you'll want to help us." He proposes nervously. He knew it wasn't of their business, but the rebels need any help they can get.

"What!" The four says in surprise.

"But...We don't even know what's going on." Says Shimon.

"I'm not sure what the right thing to do is." Says Redempticulus.

"Dan, before you give any answer we have to think this carefully." Says Drago.

"Alright." Says Dan.

"Take your time. You don't have to choose now. After all you only arrive here." Says Ceylan. He then move closer to the 2 humans and whispered: "I only say that because the troops need to calm down and I need them to be focus for a vital mission we'll have soon."

"I see." Answers Redempticulus.

"We'll give you a room for each of you and your partner bakugan." Says Ceylan. "It's best that I'll show you your room." He then begins walking in a big corridor.

The 2 humans and their bakugan follow him.

"I am grateful you help my village. I can imagine it's hard for them to cultivate their product without my partner." Says Ceylan.

"No problem. We were happy to help them." Says Dan.

"Without them, we might have been lost for a long time." Says Redempticulus.

"I know. You're the first visitor this planet ever had." Says Ceylan. He then stops in front of a door. "Here's your room..." He then looks at Dan.

"My name is Dan, and my bakugan is Drago." He says.

"Alright, Dan and Drago. See you later." Says Ceylan.

Shimon and Redempticulus wave at them and continue following Ceylan.

"You're name is Shimon and your bakugan is..." He asks.

"I am Redempticulus." He presents himself.

"All right...Here's your chamber. Like I say, take your time to make your decision." Says Ceylan.

"Don't worry, well think about it." Answers Shimon. "Let's go...I'm exhausted."

"Alright." Says Redempticulus.

"See you tomorrow." Says Ceylan as they enter inside the room.

**Redemption for all**

"Dan. You better sleep for now." Says Drago.

"I know but...I think we should help them." Says Dan. "But...I must think about it."

"You! Thinking! I thought you would follow your guts." Says Drago surprise.

"HEY! It's just...Shimon isn't a battle brawler like us and we don't know if he's an experiment brawler or not." Says Dan. "Also...I don't want to be betrayed again."

"You mean Ren...But he change side again and join us." Says Drago.

"I want to play it safe for one time. If it was one of the brawler here...I might have chosen to help them now, but this is different." Explains Dan.

"I understand." Says Drago. "So...You better sleep to clear your mind before making any decision."

"Yeah...I also need to talk with Shimon. I need to know what he wants first." Says Dan.

"You don't know which room he has." Says Drago.

"Oh...Yeah. We'll I'll sleep on the bed." Says Dan.

"Good night my friend...If it's the night." Says Drago.

"Good night." Says Dan.

Drago looks at Dan for a while and smile while thinking: _You've grown up Dan. I'm proud of this new maturity._

He then lay down on a bed, bakugan size and fall asleep.

**Redemption for all**

"What a nice room." Says Redempticulus.

"I should be the one to say that." Says Shimon.

"It's better than your house."

"Hey! I buy the best house I can." Says Shimon a little outraged.

"I know...So...What do you want to do next?" Asks Redempticulus.

"I'm not sure. It's a very important decision to make." Says Shimon.

"Take your time." Then Redempticulus lay down on his bed.

"My friend. Can I...sleep on you this night?" Asks Shimon.

"Of course. Hang my tail." Says Redempticulus.

Shimon did as he was told and his friends put him on his chest.

"Thanks." Says Shimon with a smile.

"You're welcome." Says Redempticulus.

"To be honest, I would help them if I was sure they have good intention, but I'm not sure. What must I do?" Says Shimon.

"There's nothing I can say to help you. Only trust you instinct." Says Redempticulus.

"Alright. I'll talk to Dan after a good night sleep...If it's the night." Shimon then slowly close his eyes and fall asleep on his bakugan chest.

"Sleep well my friend." He then closes his eyes and begins to snore silently.

**Redemption for all**

Dan finally awake from his sleep and saw Drago still asleep. He was then trap on his thought and think about what to do.

"You've awaken Dan." Says Drago as he woke up.

"Yes." Answers Dan.

"Do you make any decision?" Asks Drago.

"Yes. I just need to know Shimon decision and we'll check what the best to do is."

"Alright." Says Drago.

**Redemption for all**

Redempticulus was the first one to wake up. He looks at his friends still sleeping on him: _I can already feel the decision you'll take. Don't worry; I'll watch your back._

Shimon wake up and looks at Redempticulus who was looking at him.

"So you finally wake up." Says Redempticulus.

"...It's weird when you say that in your true big form." Says Shimon with a smile.

"I know. It's weird for me too." Replies his friends. "So...Have you made any decision?"

"Not sure but...I think I'll talk to Dan first." Answers Shimon.

"Alright. Let's go to his room."

Then Shimon climb on Redempticulus head and headed to Dan room. The door opens and they enter in the room.

"You two. I was wondering if I have to check on you." Says Dan with a smile.

Redempticulus puts Shimon on the ground.

"You don't know where we are." Says Shimon with a smile.

"Well...Yeah." Says Dan. "Did you choose what to do?"

"I was wondering what your choice was, but I feel you want to help them. I decide to listen to my friend advice and I decide to trust my instinct. I shall help them in their rebellion until we find a way back home. After this, we will see what we will do next." Says Shimon.

"I'm happy you make the same choice than me, but...I'm not sure if you are a good brawler since I never saw you fight." Says Dan.

"I never actually fight. I only know the theory, but not for practice." Admitted Shimon.

"Alright then. It's time to test you on a brawl." Says Dan with a smile.

"Sure but...Where can we fight?" Wonder Shimon.

"I think we should ask Ceylan." Propose Dan.

"Let's go ask him." Says Redempticulus excited. "This time, I shall really stretch my wings."

The walks in the corridor to the command center of the base. When they were there, they begin searching Ceylan. After a while it was Barus who brought them to him, since they have difficulties to find him. They explain what they want and Ceylan answers:

"So you want to test yourselves into a battle?"

"Yes. I have to know what I'm made up since I don't have lots of experience." Answers Shimon.

"But that doesn't mean we are weak. I'm sure we can beat you without problem." Says Redempticulus.

"Let's see about that." Says Dan.

"Looks like hostility is open." Comment Drago.

"I'll take you to the training room." Says Ceylan. "You're coming?" He then asks to Barus.

"Sure. I'm curious to see what they can do." He answers positively.

They escorted the challengers into the training room.

"This is where we train for battle. The room is big enough for the bakugan to fight on the ground to the air." Explains Ceylan. "Show us what they can do!"

Drago and Redempticulus took their position and look at each other's.

"Victory shall be mine Drago." Says Redempticulus with a victorious voice.

"Sorry, but my experience will make the difference." Counters Drago.

They both put themselves into battle stance.

Drago attacks first by punching Redempticulus at his face but Redempticulus dodge it and move to the right. He countered by charging with his head, but Drago block it and throws his at a wall.

"Nice move Drago." Comment Redempticulus. "Shimon. Time to get serious." He adds with excitation.

"Alright. Ability activates! Energy blast!" Shout Shimon.

Redempticulus opens his mouth and throws a ball of energy at Drago who's been hit directly.

"URGH! What was that?" Wonder Drago.

"Even if I do not possess any elemental attribute, I can still use the pure energy." Explains Redempticulus. "The energy can be found inside any bakugan, even white one like me."

"You're not so bad." Says Drago. "It's time I also became serious."

"Ability activates! Dragon strength!" Shout Dan.

"This is bad Redempticulus. Better dodge his attacks." Warns Shimon as he gets another ability card.

"OK!" Answers Redempticulus.

Drago then attacks with ball of flame from his mouth and Redempticulus dodge it and countered with an energy blast, but Drago attacks was obviously stronger. It broke Redempticulus attacks and hit his chest. Redempticulus fall on the ground but quickly gets up.

"Ability activates! Multiple images!" Says Shimon.

Multiples copies of Redempticulus appear and Drago looks at them. The image move randomly and Drago lost sight of the real Redempticulus. They all charges at Drago, but Drago fail to find the real one and he was hit at the back. Drago manages not to fall on the ground.

"Double Ability activates! Double up! And Revolutional" Shout Dan.

Drago was suddenly behind the real Redempticulus. Shimon immediately knows he can't counter this attack with any cards since Drago is behind Redempticulus.

Three circles of energy appear where Drago shout a blast of fire energy. When the blast pass each circles it's reinforce and it then hit Redempticulus strongly. Redempticulus fall on the ground. He then tries to stand up when Shimon says:

"Redempticulus...That's enough...We've lost the duel."

"...You're right." Says Redempticulus just sitting on the ground and trying to regain his strength. "It was a nice duel Drago...You've win this time." He says with a happy voice.

"You were good too. It was your first fight but you manage good instinct and you partner too." Says Drago.

"Nice fight!" Says Ceylan. "You are both great warrior and you appears to be very experimented in bakugan battles." Then Ceylan became more serious. "Dan...Shimon...Do you know how to use a blaster?"

Dan and Shimon immediately know where this is going.

"Not really." They both say.

"On this planet...I think bakugan battle isn't the only type of fight that will occur right?" Asks Shimon.

"Yes...Sometime...You'll have no choice but to directly fight the enemy by yourself. Even if the bakugan are our best friend or partner, sometimes...we cannot count on them when a building is too small or they are too busy fighting other bakugan." Explains Ceylan.

"I know how to use a gun and from the looks of it...I can tell it works on a similar way. But I'm better in hand to hand combat." Says Shimon.

"Just hand to hand combat for me." Says Dan.

"I'll test it out." Says Ceylan. "How's first?"

"It will be me." Says Shimon.

"Come and fight me." Says Ceylan in his battle stance.

Shimon charges at Ceylan who blocks all of his attack. Ceylan countered with a kick. Shimon blocks it with his hands and throw him on the ground. Ceylan stands up and attacks with his horn. Shimon dodges it at the last second, not expecting a horn attack.

"Didn't expect that." Admit Shimon.

"Not bad. You have good reflexes." Says Ceylan with a smile.

"A good warrior you have there Redempticulus." Says Barus.

"I know." Says Redempticulus with a proud smile.

"Your turn Dan." Says Ceylan. The result was similar to Shimon, but Shimon was a little better than Dan. It's only because Shimon trains for a longer time than Dan.

"You're good too." Comment Ceylan.

"That was a little tough. I'm better with Bakugan battle." Says Dan.

"That's right!" Says Shimon.

"I think we are both ready." Says Dan. Shimon nod. "We both accept to help you with the rebellion until we find a way home...Then we will see what's next. Maybe we can call for help if we decide to keep helping you."

"Thank you! I'm happy you accept to support us." Says Ceylan.

"The more the merrier." Says Barus. "Welcome aboard."

"We have a mission to begin soon." Says Ceylan. "The briefing shall begin soon."

"Come with us at the command room." Says Barus.

They follow them in the command room. Of course, since Ceylan is on Barus shoulders, Dan and Shimon are also on their respective bakugan shoulders.

They all place themselves were the troops are while Ceylan and Barus are in front of all the shalemien.

"Shalemiens! I've reunite you here because we are ready for the mission we were all waiting for!" Shouts Ceylan.

A hologram appears behind him and a big building appears behind him. The 4 strangers; Dan, Drago, Shimon and Redempticulus remembers seeing it when they enter in the city. They more remember the giant one who was close to the building they focus on...They can guess this is the prison since they don't have their leader by their side...It is a little too close from the giant one.

"This is the prison tower where they lock up dangerous criminals of our kind and dangerous bakugan...It is also there that our leader has been captured and might be interrogate to put an end to our revolution against the empire." Says Ceylan.

The rebels talk between themselves.

"Also, the 4 strangers have accept to give us help in the rebellion. So you can give them your trust." Says Ceylan with a smile.

"Alright...So what's the plan?" Asks one of the rebels.

"The plan is to infiltrate the tower by using the guard armor some of you obtain. We will put it on ourselves and bring some of us in the base. You'll make them believe you've arrest us and confiscate our bakugan into their ball form." Says Ceylan. "When we are inside, our special computer pirates will enter in it and find the prison where her and her bakugan is detained." Says Ceylan. "Depending on the distance...We may need to divide us into 2 groups. I will be has one of the guard. I'll choose the others who will be guard and those who will be the prisoners. Our 2...humans will pass themselves has guard when we'll find what we need to add a false horn on their forehead." Says Ceylan. "Since they are physically different...It is best they are disguise as guard. Their armor cover all their body. Any questions?"

No one ask question. The operation was clear enough.

"Then let's begin the preparation." Says Ceylan.

* * *

**Personal note of Shimon about the planet Shalem:**

We've reach the city name Feylan.

We've join the rebels base on the actions of the guard and also my trust on Ceylan.

Ceylan appears to be the second in command of the rebels.

Their leader appears to be a female of their kind and her name is Mytha. I can't say if the society is matriarchal or not.

They have high technologies like holograms, pistol, etc.

The rebels have some doubt in us...We are pure stranger after all.

We will rescue the leader soon and I'll be passing has a guard like Dan.

I wonder what caused the rebellion...Maybe there's a peaceful way to end this.

It also appears to be an empire...I wonder if it's for the entire planet...

I hope it's not the cliché of the evil empire...But I feel something else is there.

* * *

AC: here's the next one. It takes some time since I didn't have any review.


End file.
